capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Icysugarspike
You've reached my talk page. Go ahead, leave a message. ( I'll get back to you... ) If at all curious, go to my Capcom-Unity page. I'm also on Flickr. Capcom Fans Unite! Hello, all. Welcome to my talk page. I'll begin by saying that Capcom is one of about three or four major companies that pretty much consistently deliver quality games. I'm here to show through their images (and perhaps an article or two...I have to see how the moderator(s) feel about my writing) just how great they are. Icysugarspike 18:19, 11 February 2008 (UTC) New Administrator, Me! As of this date, I have been granted bureacratic and administrative rights from Wikia, since apparently there wasn't anyone for this site. If anyone needs to contact me, leave a message here on my talk page. Icysugarspike 13:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Terrible Decision I'm afraid there's been a grave error on my part. A ton of images that I've been patiently uploading over weeks are going to have to come down. If I don't, there could be a lawsuit or something waiting just around the corner. I have a family now, and they are much more important to me than my love of Capcom art. If someone from Capcom were to threaten me with legal action, it would definitely damper my fondness for this great company, and I don't want that. The images have been up for a few weeks now, but the sad task of taking them down is going to begin. Icysugarspike 04:41, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Back on Track Trying to get this Wiki back on track. The only images that really should be uploaded are ones of low-resolution. Also, on every image page is a new copyright template. Hopefully, this will suffice. Icysugarspike 21:17, 14 March 2008 (UTC) What do you plan to do? I'd like to get a preview before I give an answer. LTNS Woohoo. Hiya Icy. Hmm, I'm contacting you a nitpick I have at the MegamiTenseiWiki. Seems like an editor is adamant in making sure all names stick with the Japanese version - and Persona 4's seems to gonna get the brunt. I really don't like that because I believe Atlus has done well with the localization of this title - and I'm sure most of our readers are more familiar with the English version. What say you? —'BLUER一番 ' 17:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I'm the the mod for Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki. I see some great illistrations for the series. Is there any chance you'd post those at Ghosts 'N Goblins Wiki? Devilmanozzy 09:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! I was thinking that Hayato should have his own separate article. Angie Y. 23:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) favor Hey Icy, it's me Bluer. I have a favor to ask on the Megami Tensei Wiki. I'll be away for about one week beginning end of this month, so I was wondering if you can keep an eye on the wiki for me. You know, look out for vandalism and such. Hope you consider it, and thanks ^^ BLUER一番 05:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Chun-Li cameo Chun-Li's cameo in Final Fight 2 is on Level 1. --SouthandNorthKorea 05:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Can't figure out how to Upload Vids here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRbG6q9-sP4 is a vid I suggest for the Makaimura for WonderSwan. Devilmanozzy 20:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Template:Gamenav Can you undelete Template:Gamenav and move it back to User:Level/gamenav please. By the way, what was the problem with it? Was it still that it did not appear correctly on your skin? -Lөvө 06:16, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Viewtiful Joe - Dante on Game Cover About Viewtiful Joe A New Hope, japanese, with Dante on Cover Can you tell more about that, is it a Promo/Limited Version? Where I can find this version? ( I know the Standard Version with Joe in same pose ) But also I noticed DANTE, and not CERO Mark. The CERO Mark is not there, so, is it an alternative Cover included in the Standard Game Version? Thanks, it's important. RE: A New Hope I know that. Thanks. My question is for the Box Shot. You have added the 'A New Hope' Box Shot with Dante on Cover. ( In VJ Game Covers) I've never seen that version. Is it Special or what? Promo? Alternative Cover included in the Game Box? The image is named VJJapan2 I want to buy that but I cannot find it. Only the 'Joe Version'. --ダンテ 15:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Capcom Arcade Classics Museum Whaddup, dude? Anyway, I've finally moved out of classicgaming, the new Capcom site is located at http://quartermaster.hostrator.com/ Cheers. :) - Shadi Potter MVC 2 art Hello icysugarspike, I view the Capcom database about every other day, and one day I found some MVC2 art that I haven't seen anywhere else on the net. The art i'm refering to is the super art for Ryu, Chun-li, and Dan. I was wondering if you had the super art for Son son, Strider, Amingo, and Captain Commando, if so could you upload them or send them to me, my other e-mail address is terminafield@yahoo.com, and thanks. uploaded seems to be empty<<--How did solve this problem? "The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file." I have uploaded images as usual but today this error took place.. Could u help me to share ur solution? Thank you Check that you actually clicked on an image from your hard drive. The few times I've seen this error message is when I was uploading a lot of images at a time (being in a hurry) and hit the upload button before I checked to see if I was actually getting anything from my hard drive. Hope this helps. icysugarspike 02:32, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Help on changing article names Greetings, this is Airslasher18, who recently made contributions and major changes on some Rival Schools-related articles. In fact, I am not yet done, as I plan on adding other important sections in the articles of each character, such as the Arsenal and fighting style sections in the articles of Akira Kazama and Batsu Ichimonji. Hopefully, I would be able to do that in the near future. Now for my question: There are two character articles under Rival Schools that I want to rename. They are: Kurow and Hinata. How can I edit their respective articles so that their respective article titles show their full names? I do hope that you are able to help me with this little problem, since I signed up only recently. What's funnier, I never thought that my Wikia ID can also be used in other Wikia sites. I initially created this account in order to be able to edit sections of a few articles at the Mega Man Knowledge Base, also under Wikia. I am looking forward to your reply. Thank you. --Airslasher18 15:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Airslasher18 Article Limit? --Athenianese 12:50, March 20, 2010 -- Uhm... Can I make a lot of articles? Is there a limited number of articles? There's no limit, but the articles/pages have to contain at least two/three paragraphs of information, and be written somewhat professionally, please. icysugarspike 17:38, March 20, 2010 (UTC) (Belated) Holiday greetings and a Happy New Year! Greetings, icysugarspike! Thank you very much for your compliment! As for the article renaming, it was way simpler than I expected: I just had to move the page! Hee hee... And of course, I really am not done yet on the Rival Schools character articles! I've just finished 10 so far, and there are 14 more to go, 8 of which haven't been created yet. Another thing: I haven't played United by Fate that much, unlike Project Justice, where I find it easier to execute Air Combos (I like doing them that much!). As for the "Arsenal" part of each character article, I do believe that my work, in terms of supplying the correct translations of the Kanji of some of the moves, would need editing by other members who are more well-versed in Japanese than I am; I admit having meager knowledge of the Japanese language. Other than that, I'm very glad to be of help to fellow Rival Schools fans by supplying as much information on each character article, sources included (I hate the idea of being accused of plagiarism). Again, belated Holiday greetings and a happy and prosperous New Year! More power to Wikia Gaming! --airslasher18 Captain Commando I only saw your message today. -_-' Not sure if you are still interested, but here are some links that may be useful: Images from some of the Capcom World 2 cameos, Arcade flyers (en 1, en 2, jp 1, jp 2), Namco X Capcom script translation (With a few name mistakes. Scumocide and Dr. T. W. are mentioned in the game), and Japanese sites like Wikipedia and others. The SNES had a few changes compared to the arcade version, like the removal of the robots and the enemy Dick, the boss Monster is already transformed when you enter his room, and the colors of Brenda and Carol are different. -- 11:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Always interested! Thanks very much! icysugarspike 21:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) little information gimme some information about image thank for all Kireina otome 09:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) kirei WHAT image? There are at least a thousand. icysugarspike 18:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply to "Character Scene Art (?)" Greetings, icysugarspike! As for the latest Hyo artwork you provided in the gallery, I really don't have much idea about it, but from my own perspective, it seems to be artwork for United by Fate, judging from the seemingly sinister-looking silhouette of Raizo in the background. Truth is, I myself don't have that much Rival Schools artwork to share, either. Nonetheless, that doesn't stop me from finishing what I started--providing as much info on every Rival Schools character! Tidbit before I continue with my work: I skipped Kyoko Minazuki for one reason: I've tried playing her only once, so I'm not able to provide detailed description of her attacks. I find it quite hard playing her as much as Gan, Nagare, the Chairperson, and Tiffany. If I'm not able to provide the detailed info for Kyoko, I'll leave that to anyone who can do it better than me. Well, that would be all for now! More power to Wikia Gaming! Thanks! Keep up the good work, Airslasher! icysugarspike 04:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Finally... ...I've provided as much info for every Rival Schools character! For those who made other contributions to the pages during the time I started with my work here, thanks a lot, no matter how minor the additional contributions were! Right now, I am looking into other Wikia sites where I can make major contributions. It's quite hard, but the search is still on! Nonetheless, I'll always look into the Rival Schools character pages every now and then to check for any other info I may have forgotten to provide. Other than that, I'll see what other pages here in CDW can I edit (and I mean major contributions). Airslasher18 22:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC)Airslasher18 More about Karin... I need help finding the Karin FAQ you showed me earlier. And I need help finding out more about Karin's family and her butler Ishizaki. Angie Y. 18:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! + Darkstalkers I'm way too new to this, sorry I'm naive and inexperienced. I was wondering if people used the discussion pages often? I have some information to contribute but I feel others might be able to add it in and convey it better. I was also wondering if for the Darkstalkers series if we could create a page dedicated to Demitri's midnight bliss? Maybe the other forms seen in the game? Or would this muck up things too much? Orgasmwire 03:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) So sorry! I forgot to respond with a "thank you" for your comments on my user page! Thank you for responding to my inquiry and thank you for making me feel welcome. If you need help with anything feel free to ask! :] Orgasmwire 08:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hi can u help me im trying to get Felicia's artwork from mvc3 into her info box can you do it Kingdomcode 21:10, July 31, 2010 (UTC) no problem. done. - icy 21:50, July 31, 2010 (UTC)